User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ - /Archive 8/ Howto ? on Image galleries I've regularly been using the Add Gallery function to add images but realise there is no functionality (as far as I've been able to see) to add the licencing information to the uploaded image in the same way there is when you upload an individual "photo". I can't see any way for a user to modify these images to update the licence. Should I not be using this function or is there something I'm missing completely that will aloow me to input licence info? Smurfynz (talk) 03:32, September 26, 2014 (UTC) iOS Hi, do you know how to access the Recent Wiki Activity page on iOS devices ? When I try I get a message saying that I need to set the appearance to "Wikia" in the settings, however when I check it it is already set to Wikia appearance. RainingPain17 (talk) 15:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Agreement Ok,VaultBoy, I will start to agree with you now.As I'm only online on weekends,let me know if there is anything happening in this wiki.Connery Jay (talk) 15:29, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Kart I don't think that they are different because of a "Go" in the name, this is roughly the same case as the Bobcat and Bobcat XL, Bullet and Bullet GT, Sandking and Sandking XL/SWB and Sabre GT and Sabre turbo, think about that, out of the "Go", what's the difference between Kart and Go Kart? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:03, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Yet i still think they are the same, it's not necessary to keep the pages separete (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Just to finish this debate about Kart and Go Kart, WildBrick said it only depends on your decision, so, do you really think that the same vehicle should have two pages because its name has a "Go" in Chinatown wars? Five members including Smashbro8 and Carl Johnson Jr. agreed to merge, that's your decision, after this, it will be done (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) To add on to this, I made a table like the one on Postal Van talk page. Oppose Merge *Different in-game name ("Kart" is more manufactured and "Go Kart" is more generic). *Different model and design. *Appears in separate GTA's and universes, and adding on the two above, makes it an entirely different non-related vehicle that should have it's own page. Support Merge *It's pretty much the same thing as Kart. Member Votes (At the moment - may change any time) *User:AndreEagle17 (Yes) *User:LS11sVaultBoy (No) *User:RainingPain17 (Yes) *User:Smashbro8 (In between) *User:WildBrick142 (No) *User:Smurfynz (Yes) 21:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Template Hi, a user has messed with the Template:Infobox vehicles , removing a few fields from the template. I fixed it now but could you leave him a message ? Thanks. RainingPain17 (talk) 21:47, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Ban It's time to take care of our friend XPanettaa. I'm getting tired of this guy, ignoring all the warnings he was given (including yours), even denying the message he posted on your talk page was intimidation (see here). Mr. XPanettaa seems to ignore the Wiki has rules, and thinks he can do whatever he wants and that anyone that warns him deserves to be warned. Here's a list of what he's been up to : #Removing italics despite being warned twice (here and here) #Clearing warnings from talk page (here) #Inventing excuses to edit pages (here, I agreed ? lol) #Editing a talk page to score an edit and breaking the source code of the template (here) #Editing to get badges despite he's been warned and blocked by you for doing so (there) #Ignoring warnings Me and Monkeypolice tried to warn him, but as you can see in the link I posted on the top of the section he does not care and instead went crying on AndreEagle's talk page hoping he would warn us. I think it's really time to take care of him. IMO a block will not bring anything, as everytime he did not cared. What do you think ? RainingPain17 (talk) 11:16, September 28, 2014 (UTC) PS: By the way, me and a couple of other uses would like to merge Security Car with the Dilettante , so it would be good to have your opinion (see here). RainingPain17 (talk) 13:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Glitch Hey Vaultboy I noticed a glitch in GTA SA. I had completed mission Cut Throat Business but did not completed mission Riot. I Just started the mission Riot but failed it by killing Sweet so that I can get the savana. But still the whole city was rioting.Myth hunter (talk) 12:13, September 28, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Tom, could you talk RainingPain17 about this with me? I'm getting really sick of this guy. He got his case file with reasons to block me and says that I'm innocent and guilty, even though there is no proof for that I'm innocent or guilty. When I was editing pages to get badges, Minkeypolice188 comes to warn me and RainingPain17 has his case file with reasons to block me to take revenge of me and says that I'm innocent. I don't want him with you to take care of me, because I didn't do anything wrong. I was doing minor edits to score points get badges or whatever I'm looking for and you would be glad to know that I'm doing this. XPanettaa (talk) 12:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Request Hello LS11VaultBoy, I just sent a request for me being a patroller, I had an advice of Smashbro and Rain, so I wanted you to vote and say your opinion about me as a patroller, may you do this please? :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:41, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) User This user is removing trivial facts from the pages Walton, Domo Arigato Domestoboto and Higgins Helitours everytime, even when i tell him not to remove it, can you please warn him before he does that again? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC)) He also removed the warning given to him by Andre Eagle. I have warned him for removing the warning. Hunter(Talk) 16:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Sockpuppetry Also, SeanDrew is back with another sockpuppet account. And also it's been one week I submitted my request, so in case Tom is not here maybe you can close it. RainingPain17 (talk) 13:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I was just coming here to say that. :) added as a section in case it gets lost in the flood. Smurfynz (talk) 20:03, October 1, 2014 (UTC) You may have missed this, buried where it was, but he has returned and tried adding staff templates to his user profile http://gta.wikia.com/User:Big_Connery_Bond?diff=695976&oldid=695975 Needs a ban, pronto. Smurfynz (talk) 10:08, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Message to all Admins This user named User:RainingPain17 has been vandalizing alot of page and some of his respons are unsuitable. He uses offensive comments and people are complaning to him even some patrollers on his talk page. Please deal with him, he is also threating me and 123johnpaul (who is an inactive user). He is also about to block me for doing nothing, he did something wrong. He is a bad patroller. Typo There is a typo in your crew page Amityvile where instead of more it is given as moer you can find it in the line where it states that it is a more family based industry. I would have edited it but as I don't have the rights so I am informing about this typo to you. Happy Birthday Happy birthday! AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 11:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Back in business Hey Tom! You're back in business I see, Happy Birthday! We all missed you, see you in December 25th. (talk) 14:36, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday Vaultboy!Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday Happy birthday Tom. Hope you had a good one. SJWalker (talk) 21:37, December 20, 2014 (UTC)